Yawnbreaker
Yawnbreaker is the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of the near-extinct species of the Mortifania from the planet of Gasteroux, a mysterious planet that’s known to be in-survivable to outsiders, such as its toxic gas-filled atmosphere, near-pitch-black from a lack of a sun, and having a gravitational pull so intense it would crush a human under normal circumstances. He is free-to-use with the optional choice of anyone using him providing me credit. Appearance In his normal base form, Yawnbreaker is a towering, lanky alien, standing nearly 10 feet tall, but to its constantly-fluctuating physiology, Yawnbreaker has an indeterminable weight that’s impossible to message. Yawnbreaker’s body structure is not only tall, but large, powerful, and has an entire body constructed out of what is regarded as “stabilized antimatter”, a form of “negative matter” so tightly concentrated into raw energy that the time of its reaction from interacting with “positive matter” and violently exploding upon the two forms of matter disintegrating each other, has been stretched from under a nanosecond to over an estimated 50,000 years, where the concentration finally deteriorates and causes the antimatter to finally react with positive matter and destroy each other, resulting in the end of a Mortifania’s natural life span. Yawnbreaker’s energized form of “stabilized antimatter” takes the form of an organic substance, black in coloration with faint dark-gray accents in the form of curvy, swirling stripes that cover Yawnbreaker’s forehead, temples, chest, and upper-back, and has the consistency of organic flesh, resulting in Yawnbreaker’s body being smoothly-edged and lacking any visible sharp edges or ridges, almost like being made out of pure fluid. Yawnbreaker’s face is regarded as grotesque, as it features a pair of large, glowing eyes with black pupils, a quartet of thin slit nostrils acting as a nasal cavity, and a seemingly-small mouth, with black teeth, no lips, a dark-gray tongue, and the ability to stretch open and expand to freakish proportions, exposing more and more teeth that gradually grow sharper, with the last teeth to each side of the row of teeth being serrated and razor-sharp. Along with Yawnbreaker’s mouth being able to stretch to the lower jaw’s joints, Yawnbreaker’s lower jaw can stretch open approximately 3 feet in length, due to Yawnbreaker’s energized form being quite elastic in nature. Yawnbreaker’s limbs are long and distended, with arms that reach as low as the hips and legs that mostly make up Yawnbreaker’s height, being tipped with outstretched extremities, having elongated fingers and toes. Yawnbreaker is capable of manipulating and releasing a hidden network of fleshy tendrils, stored underneath the “skin” that are capable of respectively emerging from each outer-shoulder, elbow, palm, hip, kneecap, heel, collar-bone, abdomen, and most visibly, both Yawnbreaker’s pelvis and scalp, which result in Yawnbreaker giving a long prehensile tail and a short-haired wig-like appearance, like the snakes composing the Greek mythological Medusa’s hair, and is the only group of tendrils regularly seen non-retracted into Yawnbreaker’s body. If used by 16-year-old Ben Tennyson of the Prime universe, Yawnbreaker’s irises would be colored bright-green and the Omnitrix symbol would be located on the back of Yawnbreaker’s head. Powers and Abilities Phobia-Influenced Ability Manifestation/Shapeshifting: Yawnbreaker and all species of Mortifania’s abilities are focused on the elements of fear and tapping into the terror within their opponents’ minds and fear off their generated fear. Yawnbreaker’s antimatter physiology is capable of reassembling its particles into a positive state that can essentially take on any form, but is influenced by Yawnbreaker mentally sensing a particular fear or phobia within an opponent’s mind and materializing it through an ability, or shapeshifting into what their opponent fears. If Yawnbreaker taps into an opponent’s phobia of a particular creature, such as entomophobia, a fear of insects, ophidiophobia, a fear of snakes, or cynophobia, a fear of dogs, Yawnbreaker is capable of shapeshifting parts, if not all of their body into the creature, even gaining some of their natural abilities, though amplified to further terrify their opponents, such as generating poisonous venom and adhesive webs to terrify a spider-fearing arachnophobe, gain vampire-like abilities such as blood-sucking to terrify a bat-fearing chiroptophobe, and so on. In other cases, Yawnbreaker can simply shapeshift for the sake of terrifying an opponent to feed off their fear, such as gaining exaggerated clown-like characteristics to horrify a coulrophobe. If Yawnbreaker taps into an opponent’s phobia of a particular object or item, such as trypanophobia, a fear of needles or astraphobia, a fear of storms, Yawnbreaker can generate and manipulate the abilities of the object to near-perfect will, even gaining sub-abilities, such as generation of water, lightning, or air from gaining atmokinesis against an astrophobe, and powers of those who fear particular elements, such as pyrokinesis against pyrophobes, hydrokinesis against hydrophobes, and so on. If the phobia is a concept, such as an pteromerhanophobic fear of flights or an acrophobic fear of heights, Yawnbreaker can gain other abilities, such as flight. Fear Empowerment: By using their main ability of generating and gaining specific abilities and shapeshifting into an opponent’s phobias, Yawnbreaker gains sustenance off of negative mental energy, released by their opponent’s mind when in a state of fear, something that grants Yawnbreaker further power, represented by both enhanced abilities and physical alterations, such as the darkening of Yawnbreaker’s swirling gray stripes, gaining a more rigid, angular body structure, and growing larger, becoming taller and more bulky, though retaining a lanky complexion. Anti-Molecukinesis/Antimatter Manipulation: If Yawnbreaker were to release any stabilized antimatter from their body, its stabilization factor will rapidly degrade and thus, would become ordinary antimatter, allowing Yawnbreaker to generate blast-like attacks of antimatter energy that would rapidly disintegrate or organically destroy anything touched by it, like corrosive acid. Anti-Molecukinetic Implosions: Yawnbreaker’s blasts of antimatter energy can be concentrated and released in a violent burst of antimatter energy from Yawnbreaker’s swirling stripes so intense that anything touched by it would have its molecules destabilize and crush itself, collapsing itself inwards before rupturing in a powerful explosion that still retains its destructive properties of disintegration. Even the weakest of Yawnbreaker’s destabilized antimatter implosions can do extreme damage to inorganic matter. Umbragenesis/Darkness Generation: If severely empowered by absorbed negative mental energy, Yawnbreaker will eventually begin to release an aura of pure darkness from the radiating energy within Yawnbreaker’s stable antimatter cells. Though it serves no offensive or defensive purposes, it will muffle and eat away at any form of light touching Yawnbreaker’s bodies, making them gradually more and more resistant against photokinetic attacks. Form-Influenced Superhuman Physiology: Yawnbreaker’s feats of physiology are all superhuman, including but not limited to strength, durability/endurance, agility, reflexes, jumping stamina, dexterity, intelligence, senses, condition, swimming, climbing, digging, and so on, but particular forms influenced by Yawnbreaker’s main ability to shapeshift into their opponent’s greatest fear or phobia may possibly increase or decrease particular stats. Yawnbreaker gaining metallic skin to terrify a metallophobia may gain increased durability, while Yawnbreaker gaining quadrupedal skin to terrify a zoophobe may gain increased agility if the animal in question is fast, such as a cheetah. Prehensile Tendrils/Tail: Yawnbreaker’s hair-like tendrils and long eel-like tail are all prehensile, able to wrap around and grab onto an object, even displaying some strength when interacting with it, such as holding or throwing it. Elastic Jaws/Sharp Teeth: Stated above, Yawnbreaker's jaws are elastic and can stretch open to a maximum of 3 feet in length and most of Yawnbreaker's teeth are razor-sharp, some even serrated, which can be utilized in combat. Yawnbreaker's jaws are believed to be powerful to bite through solid stone with little effort. Toxic Gas/Extreme Pressure Immunity: Stated above, the species of the Mortifania are forced to withstand the toxic gas-filled atmosphere and extreme gravitational pull of their home planet, Gasteroux, which has since made them fully immune to it. Weaknesses Malicious Nature: The mental nature of a Mortifania is overall considered malicious and sinister, wanting to terrify all who oppose them and show no mercy, and though the user of a Mortifania DNA sample may be able to control Yawnbreaker’s malignant urges, Yawnbreaker’s mind will constantly feel the impulse to horrify and feed. Fear Empowerment Addiction: If Yawnbreaker becomes empowered a significant amount, Yawnbreaker’s metabolism will be engorged to extreme proportions, amplifying Yawnbreaker’s urges to feed and gain more power, leaving them uncontrollable. Highly-Destructive Abilities: Yawnbreaker’s antimatter attacks are extremely destructive, as everything damaged by them is violently disintegrated and stated above, even Yawnbreaker’s weakest antimatter implosion can violently eradicate all nearby inorganic matter, forming Yawnbreaker’s antimatter attacks to only be used in very situational circumstances that would end in a tremendous amount of damage to its surroundings. Umbra Dependence: The Mortifania’s natural exposure to constant darkness has genetically altered their DNA to the point that they sustain off of the absence of light, meaning that while their bodies won’t react when exposed to, being unexposed to a dark environment for very, very long periods may gradually start Yawnbreaker to display symptoms of “Duskosis”, a temporary affliction when Mortifania’s are unexposed to darkness for too long, resulting in their behavior becoming loopy, giddy, and semi-non-hostile, as if they’re extremely exhausted. "Duskosis" can be instantaneously cured if Mortifania’s return to a dark environment. Aliens Species Lore Stated above, the species of the Mortifania are endangered from widespread galaxy alien hunters, who consider the species to be the perfect malicious pet, kidnapping them from their planet and manipulating their high metabolism for fear by promising sustenance in exchange for complete obedience, where are illegally sold in alien “pet shops” and either turned into cold-blooded hunters or freak-show-like attractions for their bizarre abilities. Only a few thousand Mortifania naturally remain on the planet of Gasteroux and are protected by galactic government projects to prevent their complete extinction. Stated above, the Mortifania are beings born entirely out of a condensed form of stabilized antimatter that won’t negatively react with positive matter within 50,000 years, which is considered the natural life-span length of a member of the Mortifania species. The Moritfania species are born from fissures or large splits in their planet’s crust every estimated 10,000 Earth years as a slightly-amorphous being of pure energy, known as an “Immature Moritfania” that will eventually harden and form upon absorbing the scattered subatomic anti-particles within their planet’s atmosphere, generating a Moritfania’s antimatter body structure. After 4 Earth weeks, an adult Mortifania will be born. Despite the Mortifania being very malevolent, attacks on their prey only involve terrifying them with their abilities, and will only further their assault if the prey attempts to fight back, most likely resulting in their death. It’s oddly known that the Mortifania are repulsed by the taste of flesh, which is due to the fact they don’t naturally eat and gain sustenance by darkness and negative mental energy, and references their natural disgust on being forced to kill, as they only do it if forced. The Moritfania share a mutual relationship with another inhabitant of Gasteroux, the Scolbridians, who are large orge-like beings with chained helmet-like apparatuses over their heads that upon being opened, reveal their faces, which are similarly composed of the Moritfania’s antimatter bodies, but unlike them, the concealed faces of the Scolbridians are so terrifying that any living creature that gazes into it will be absolutely horrified to the literal bone, as the fear implemented in their brain will repel the blood from their skin, turning them pale-white, along with causing hysterical screaming, extreme nausea, loss of consciousness, and so on. Though the two share fear-influenced abilities, they don’t particularly interact with each other, but are aware of their existence and it’s widely believed that even Mortifania’s can be horrified by the exposed face of a Scolbridian. Home Planet Lore Not much is known about the planet of Gasteroux, as gaining information about it is almost impossible due to the characteristics of the planet that would be lethal to outsiders, including its toxic atmosphere, lack of a sun, and extreme gravitational pull that would flatten anything that would near it. However, it is known to be a rocky planet with fissures running across its surface from its weathered tectonic planets, where the species of the Mortifania are seemingly born from, emitting from Gasteroux’s internal core of pure energy. Its atmosphere is surrounded by anti-particles that are absorbed by infant Mortifania’s to soon mature into their fully-grown adult phase, and revealed by the galactic government projects that protect the endangered Mortifania, Gasteroux possesses an anti-particle-generating black hole just a few light-years away, the source of the anti-particles, that generates “clouds” of fully-formed antimatter that will engulf and obliterate anything that enters it. Trivia * Yawnbreaker’s nickname is a combination of the word “yawn” and the term “dawn-breaker”, an unintentional reference to the Skyrim sword of the same name. Put together, Yawnbreaker’s nickname technically means to disrupt or “break” one’s tiresome yawn from inflicting them with sudden fear. * Yawnbreaker’s species name of “Mortifania” is a combination of the words “mortify”, referencing Yawnbreaker’s fear-focused abilities and “mania”, a syndrome with symptoms of elevated energy level, referencing Yawnbreaker’s sinister personality and high metabolism for negative mental energy. * Yawnbreaker’s home planet name of “Gasteroux” is a combination of the first and last name of Gaston Leroux, a French journalist and detective fiction, best known for writing the novel "The Phantom of the Opera" where the deformed antagonist, “The Phantom” wears a white mask to hide his genetically deformities, stated in the novel to include an absent nose, sunken eyes that glow in the dark, stretched skin, a “lipless dead mouth”, and a thin frame, characteristics also shared by Yawnbreaker. * Yawnbreaker is technically capable of Umbrakinesis, the ability to manipulate darkness from the aura of it that surrounds them upon becoming heavily empowered by fear sustenance, but due to a usually-human user of a Mortifania DNA sample, they are unable to fully utilize said ability, similar to an Amperi’s ability of telepathy, or mind reading. * The Scolbridians are present in the canon universe of Ben 10, being that of the species of Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Scolbridian, Toepick. * The Scolbridians’ species name of “Scolbridians” is a slightly corrupted variation of “Scold’s bridle'' which is a form of public humiliation, punishment, and even torture, mostly used in England during the late 1500’s, that involves an iron muzzle and framework that pins the tongue of someone down, preventing speaking of typically women who gossiped or caused trouble, which serves as a loose reference to the metallic helmet of a Scolbridian. * Khyber, a Zaroffian mercenary and self-proclaimed greatest galactic huntsmen, formerly possessed a “pet” Mortifania deep in his ship, that he keeps contained in a chamber of dark matter and kept sustained via being given captured aliens to terrify. It was first considered to be the candidate to wear the Nemetrix during the events of Omniverse, but the Mortifania rejected it due to its sapient nature. * After the events of the Omniverse episode “Of Predators and Prey: Part 2” where Khyber’s ship was first destroyed, his pet Mortifania escaped, was discovered by Plumbers, and re-evaluated after years in a Plumber base after discovering that his decades of imprisonment has left him unfit to become a natural Mortifania again. Learning speech, the Mortifania has “found himself with the humans”, adopted the alien name of “'Drågsraks'”, and is now a famous alien horror movie actor on Earth and as of 2018, became engaged to Kineceleran supermodel "R8-CH-L". * Drågsraks’ adopted name is “Skårsgard” spelled backwards, the last name of Bill Skårsgard, best known for playing the shapeshifting monster Pennywise in the 2017/2019 remake of the Stephen King 1982-novel-adapted film, “IT: Chapter 1” and "IT: Chapter 2". * If Yawnbreaker were to appear in the canon Prime Universe, controlled by Ben Tennyson, his dream voice actor would be Bills Skårsgard himself. Category:Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens